Past Meets Future
by SilverDawn15
Summary: During the battle against the Oni, the Tornado of Creation causes the ninja to be teleported thirty years into an alternate future! After meeting their future children, they soon realize that there's more to their Elements then was told. A new evil is coming, although being thwarted two thousand years ago, it's back to corrupt all of the realms. Rewrite of original story


Chapter One: Unexpected Travel and Meeting Family

 **I decided to rewrite this chapter because it seemed too fast and didn't feel right to me.**

"I said get out!" A voice shouted as ice was shot everywhere, making everyone duck for cover. "Get the fuck out of my lab!"

"You just had to piss him off didn't you Jay?!" Kai shouted angrily at the Lightning Ninja as he hid behind a design table that had bits and pieces of metal on it with Nya.

"All I did was tell him that we needed answers!" Jay shouted as he hid behind a couple of huge tube-like wires that were hanging from a strange machine.

"That doesn't mean that you should've kept pressuring him for answers when it was clear that he didn't want to answer!" Cole shouted from his spot behind a couple of weird looking machines with Misako and Wu.

"Hey! At least Zane is trying to help!" Lloyd shouted from under a table with tools on it with his father who he had to wrestle to keep from attacking.

He was right, Zane was trying to stop the person from attacking him but there was a problem: the person also has the Ice Element.

And to think, this all started with the fight against the Oni.

* * *

Everywhere was chaos, the ninja were fighting the Oni, and civilians were running to the Monastery for shelter and protection.

"They just keep coming!"

"The weapons! They are not enough!"

"We can't hold that much longer!"

 _ **"You are Oni. But only in form. In your heart, I sense uncertainty and doubt. Part of you longs to understand these pitiful beings. To be one of them. Your hopes weaken you."**_

"Father! dAh-Arhh! Fall back! Everyone, fall back!"

"Copy that!"

"Cole, help me!"

"Huh-ah! That's not gonna last forever."

"Nya. I have to ask you something important.

"What? Now?"

"Yes, now. Nya, whenwe'renottogether,Imissyousomuchthatitfeelslikeapartofmeismissing. Will you be my Yang?"

*Gasp*

" _Now_ you're asking?!"

"We seriously need to talk about your sense of timing, Jay!"

"There may not be another time."

"Yes! Of course! Yes, yes, yes! Oh!"

"I taught him how to do that."

"Nya, Jay, it's been fun, guys."

"It has been an honor."

"Let's go out with a bang."

"Yeah. Let's give 'em—"

"A tornado!"

"Yeah! Let's give 'em a tornado! Uh—wait, what?"

"What's the opposite of destruction? Creation! Don't you get it? Creation—the Tornado of Creation! It's the one thing that can defeat the Oni—the power of creation! But all of us this time, or it won't work."

"How do you know?"

"Yeah. It was a miracle, it worked the first time!"

"Okay, I'm guessing. But what do we have to lose?"

"He's right. We have nothing to lose."

"What the heck. I'm in."

"I love crazy ideas. Let's do it!"

"We're one now, Nya. Care to join?"

"It has to be all of us."

"I am not one of you."

"No, but you're as much a part of the history of Ninjago as the rest of us."

"Here goes nothing! Ninja, GOO!"

"NINJA, GOO!"

A white tornado, a blue tornado, a brown tornado, a red tornado, a light blue tornado, a green tornado, a golden tornado, and a purple tornado slowly combine together as a gigantic multi-colored tornado which unleashed waves of power. The Oni tried to fight back, but the power of the tornado was too much for even them to handle. Even for the ones creating the tornado to handle.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH!" Everyone shouted as they flew out of a multi-colored hole and onto a gray tile floor.

"Ugh... Is everyone okay?" Kai asked as everyone untangled themselves before taking a look around the room. The floor was covered in gray tile, the walls were the same color, and strange things were covering almost two-thirds of the room.

"Where are we?" Lloyd asked as he rubbed his back.

"It looks like a lab of some sorts." Cole answered as he walked towards a weird looking machine.

"Let's hope that whoever's lab this is doesn't eat us!" Jay said, causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

~Once I was seven years old, my mama told me

 _Huh?_ Everyone thought before noticing a steel door where the voice was coming from.

~Go get yourself some friends or else you'll be lonely

"~Once I was seven years- huh?" The door opened to reveal a sixteen year old boy with wild black hair that reaches past his shoulders and hazel eyes wearing a white shirt underneath a white lab coat, gray pants, and black shoes holding rolls of papers in his arms.

"Uh... Hi?" Jay asked, causing everyone to facepalm and the boy to snap out of his shock.

"Who the- what the- how the-" The boy muttered before shaking his head. "Someone tell me that this is a dream." He then looked at each person before setting the papers down on a huge design table and slapped himself. "Nope, not a dream."

He then turned around to face the others and was confused to see Jay making funny faces through the huge tube-like wires. "He's an idiot."

"You think?" Everyone, minus Jay, echoed as the Lightning Ninja took offense. "Hey! At least I don't leave my underpants around!"

"Yes you do!" The others shouted, making the boy laugh.

"Yeah, well... What kind of lab is this? It looks nothing like Dr. Julien's or Borg's." Jay said, causing the boy to stop laughing and stare at him. "Y-yeah, nothing like theirs."

"Yeah, I mean... Look at this place! Random machines, junk on the table, blueprints, I mean what else could this place be?" Jay said as he pointed around the room. "Maybe we can figure out where we are with your help!"

"M-My help?!" The boy stuttered with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, there's gotta be a way to figure out what went wrong and how we got here," Jay said as he walked towards the boy. "So will you help us?"

"Uh... Uh..." The boy mumbled as his eyes darted around.

"Oh come on! We need your help to figure this out!"

"Ah... Uh..."

"Jay..." Cole whispered.

"There's gotta be something here that can help us!"

The boy hung his head and was breathing heavily as ice started spreading from his feet and cracking from his clenched fists.

"Please... No more..." The boy whispered too quietly for anyone to hear him.

"I'm just saying: if you help us then we can find more answers."

"Get. Out."

Then all hell broke loose.

(AN: For a refresher, reread the beginning.)

"GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY LAB!" The boy shouted as he tried to freeze Zane to the floor, who kept dodging and tried to freeze the boy to the floor who did the same thing.

Thud. Thud.

"Julien?" A voice sounded out from the closed door before it was opened and everyone stopped to look at the intruder.

The intruder was a sixteen year old girl with shoulder-length wild white hair and blue eyes wearing a black shirt, gray pants, and black shoes who looked around the room in confusion before he gaze landed on the boy.

"Sera..." He gasped out as he heaved slightly from having to move around a lot.

"What's going on in here?" 'Sera' asked as she noticed the others and took in all the ice covering the room. "Panic attack?"

'Julien' just nodded before collapsing onto his knees, making 'Sera' look at him worriedly before she went over and rubbed his back.

"Is he okay?" Cole asked, and got a nod from 'Julien' in return as his breathing went back to normal.

"He has anxiety so he's prone to panic attacks from people pressuring him or being too crowded." 'Sera' answered, making everyone look at Jay who laughed nervously in return.

"Hold on, you said that his name is Julien right?" Kai asked as 'Sera' helped 'Julien' back to his feet. "Isn't that just close to calling him Dr. Julien?"

He then earned blank looks in return.

"And your point is?" 'Sera' asked.

"Dr. Julien was my creator, so what Kai means is that if your friend's-" "Brother, we're twins." "-if your brother's name is Julien then how can you tell him apart from Father?" Zane asked curiously, getting surprised looks from the twins.

"Julien... is named after our father's last name in memory of Grandfather." 'Sera' finally said making everyone, minus Julien, look at her in shock before looking sad.

"Hold it, 'named after your father's last name in memory of your grandfather'?" Nya asked curiously, earning nods in return before the others realized of what she had said.

"YOU TWO ARE ZANE'S KIDS?!" Jay shouted, making the twins shake their heads to get rid of the sudden ringing in their ears.

"Well that explains why Julien has the Ice Element and his sister's looks, but all that's left is finding out who the mother is." Misako said, making the twins look at her in slight shock.

"Is it not obvious?" Julien asked, earning 'no's in return. Then he shook his head before putting his hand on the ice... and suddenly the ice started shrinking as it made cracking sounds.

"Wha-" Jay asked as he and the others stared in shock.

"He can even sneeze ice when it happens." 'Sera' replied as Julien finished absorbing the ice he and Zane had spent.

"Weren't you doing something before coming down?" Julien asked his sister, and she looked confused before-

CRASH! WHOOSH!

"What the-" 'Sera' started.

 _"My door! FLAME!"_

"I think... Flame burned Mor's door again." Julien said before all of them went through the door and up a flight of stairs to see that they were in a huge kitchen/living room where a fifteen year old girl with wavy brown hair that reaches past her shoulders and amber eyes wearing a green hoodie and dark red pants just stared at nothing in shock with her legs over the arm of the chair she was in and a book limp in her hands.

"Mada…?" 'Sera' started before a small red blur ran past with a blond-red blur after it.

"Flame get back here!" The male voiced blond-red blur shouted at the small red blur, 'Flame', before going through another door.

"How many times this week?" Julien asked as 'Mada' blinked several times.

"Seven." She answered before going back to the book in her hands.

Everyone, minus the twins and 'Mada', blinked in surprise at of how many times a door was burned and replaced in a span of a week. Everything was quiet: the ninja, Wu, Garmadon, and Misako were looking at everything in confusion, Julien was looking over a blueprint at the dining table, 'Sera' started pulling out pans to make lunch, 'Mada' was still reading her book, and the only noise was the male blond-red blur chasing 'Flame' outside.

"So... does anyone know what year it is?" Jay asked curiously, earning three stares.

"It's 20XX." The three teenagers replied, earning shocked looks from everyone.

"IT'S THIRTY YEARS IN THE FUTURE?!" They shouted, earning shocked looks themselves.

"I thought they used a skin cream to look younger," Julien said surprised. "I didn't know that they were their past selves!"

"You weren't the only one Jules," 'Sera' said before looking through a window on her right. "How long do you think Mor's going to chase Flame?"

"Give it a few more seconds," 'Mada' piped from her seat. "He'll burn himself out."

After she said that, the door suddenly flew open and scared almost everyone from the sound it made with the wall. In the doorway was a panting thirteen year old boy with blond hair that spikes just above his shoulders and green eyes wearing a red jacket, red pants, and black shoes who walked into the room before faceplanting on a nearby couch. "Aaahhhmmmm…" He mumbled into the couch as a familiar Fire Dragon appeared and stared at him.

"Burnt out?" 'Mada' asked, earning a weak nod from the blond. "Sera's making lunch, so you might want to not eat with your face on the couch."

The boy pushed himself on his hands to give an unimpressed stare at 'Mada' before sighing and got off the couch. He pulled out a chair and nearly faceplanted the table if not for his hand catching his cheek. 'Sera' put several plates of green beans, corn, ham, chicken, and three pitchers of drinks but he just ignored it for trying to catch his breath.

"I thought the dragons became the Ultimate Dragon?" Kai asked as he stared at Flame in shock, who stared back blankly.

"A few years ago, sometime after me and 'Sera' were born, the Ultimate Dragon suddenly appeared and started glowing golden before separating into a red light, a blue light, a black light, and a white light," Julien said as 'Sera' finished putting a bowl of mash potatoes on the table and went to get plates and cups. "Then the dragons appeared from those lights and were back to their original selves."

"Do you guys want food?" 'Sera' asked, trying to change the subject and got a lot of nods, two which were enthusiastic nods.

"Are we going to the Museum of History later? Stormus says that one of the excavators found something that ties in with our Elemental Power." 'Mor' asked, getting nods in return before everyone went back to their lunch.

Once everyone was done eating, and dishes were washed, they all moved to the living room where they just stared at each other.

"OKAY SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING!" 'Mor' shouted, which broke the tension in the room completely.

"How about you guys ask yes or no questions about our parents?" Julien offered, which the others accepted. "And one parent at a time."

"Since we already know Zane's the twins father, how about we ask questions about their mother?" Nya asked, and got nods in return. "Well, we can see that you both have different hair color and eye color so your mother must have black hair and hazel eyes. My question is: does your mother know about Zane being a nindroid?"

"Considering, a few years ago when a threat had injected something in Father which caused him to be bedridden for a week while he transformed into a human: yes." Julien answered.

"How about: does your mother understand the difficulty of raising an Elemental?" Kai asked.

"Yes, because 'she' used to be one as well." 'Sera' answered, surprising the others. "So we both have Elements."

"I bet she had to be insane to make Zane fall for her considering he takes everything seriously." Jay muttered, and the next thing he knew was that he was trapped in earth.

"Seriously Seraphina?! I _just_ cleaned this floor!" 'Mada' shouted as Seraphina glared at Jay with Julien right behind her.

"If you ever talk about our Dad and Father again, I will bury you six feet under!" Seraphina threatened.

Suddenly everything made sense: Julien's hair color and eye color, his Ice Element, the fact that Seraphina said 'dad and father' instead of 'mom and dad', and Seraphina revealing her Element by accident.

"Holy shit, they're my kids!" Cole shouted in shock. "How is this possible?!"

"Dragon blood." 'Mor' said, and earned confused looks. "That's how you all got your Elements: you're descendants of certain Elemental Dragons and that is why male Elementals can be impregnated for example: Uncle Cole gave carried and gave birth to Julien and Seraphina."

"Now that the twins' mother is revealed, who is still in shock, time to guess our parents." 'Mada' said.

"Mada, do either of your parents have Elements?" Kai asked as Jay struggled to get out of the mound of dirt.

"Both of them do." 'Mor' answered, earning confused looks.

"Just continue with the questions." 'Mada' said while waving her hand lazily.

"Does Flame know your parents?" Zane asked as said dragon decided to make an appearance by sitting on 'Mor's head and started making a nest.

"Yes he does..." 'Mada' said as she watched 'Mor' for some reason.

"Have your parents helped the Ninja at all?" Jay asked, halfway through his escape and earned blank looks from all four teenagers. "No? Yes? Come on, what is it?!"

...

"Yes." 'Mada' answered after a couple minutes.

"How about-" "THAT DOES IT!" 'Mor' interrupted as he got Flame off of his head... and then was tackled by 'Mada'.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"LET ME GO!"

"YOU'LL BURN THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND!"

"GARMADON GET OFF OF ME OR ELSE!"

"DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME MORRO WU SMITH!"

The past selves just stared at the argument before turning to look at the twins.

"Mor has Uncle Kai's temper." Julien said, accidentally revealing one parent of one of the two.

"YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME!"

"I AM TWO YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!"

"DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND!"

"I'M YOUR SISTER YOU IDIOT, I HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE AGAIN!"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING UP THAT IDIOT BUILDER, HE'S LUCKY I MISSED!"

"DIDN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAD TO ALMOST BURN DOWN HIS SHOP! YOU'RE LUCKY MARIANA DIDN'T KNOCK YOU OUT FOR IT!"

"WELL HER FATHER SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE ROTO-JETS!"

"Are they talking about Karlof?" Nya asked curiously.

"He decided to make a shop in town and married a woman who shows several times that she is not a damsel in distress." Seraphina answered.

"And that's Mariana?" Kai asked this time.

"Their daughter, she inherited Karlof's Element," Julien said as the shouting started to quiet down. "And from the sounds of it, she was furious at Mor for almost burning down her father's shop."

'Mada' finally got off of 'Mor', who glared at her before turning his attention to a smug fire dragon who huffed in laughter. "For the last time, my head is not your nest Flame!"

"He thinks you're his dragon ward." 'Mada' said, causing 'Mor' to sigh.

"Hate to interrupt, but we still have to figure out 'Mor's other parent and 'Mada's parents." Jay said, causing both teens to look at him in shock before looking at the twins.

"None of them realized we're siblings, do they? Even though we shouted that?" 'Mada' asked the twins and earned 'no's in return.

"Don't you two _consider_ each other siblings?" Cole asked.

"No, we're biological siblings like how Julien and Seraphina are twins. I'm two years older than Mor." 'Mada' answered, this time earning 'oh's in return.

"So, I'm the father of both of you?" Kai asked, and earned nods. "That explains Mada's hair color and eye color, and Mor's spiky hair..." He trailed off taking better looks at the two in front of him before realizing something. "Wu and Garmadon are going to kill me."

"Excuse me?" Garmadon asked.

"Why would we kill you?" Wu asked.

"They're... mine and Lloyd's kids..." Kai said sheepishly.

The past selves looked at the siblings for confirmation. 'Mada' created a ball of energy while 'Mor' ignited his hand, which he had to put out in fear of something.

"Wait, I thought Kai was with Skylor and Zane was with PIXAL?" Jay asked, making the kids blink in shock.

"You're from an alternate reality." Julien said.

"An alternate reality?" Kai asked curiously.

"When a baby is born, every decision that person makes creates a different reality." Julien explained.

"And how many realities are there?" Jay asked curiously.

"Infinity, and this is one of them that you all suddenly appeared-" "We didn't 'suddenly appeared', we were using the Tornado of Creation against the Oni!" Jay interrupted Julien.

"Tornado of Creation... A powerful force that, when enough energy becomes highly potent, can cause a rip in space and time," 'Mada' said, earning confused looks. "What? Oh, so Jules is the only one to know about this?"

"Just... surprised that's all." Seraphina finally said after a few seconds of silence.

"Of course you are," 'Mada' said before grabbing her book. "Sera, you do realize he'll appear and scare everyone?"

Seraphina was silent for a few seconds, opened her mouth to say something before closing it again before having a stunned look on her face.

"No, no we didn't." Julien answered for his sister.

"Um, who?" Nya asked curiously.

"Grandfather." The twins answered before a door suddenly opened and closed causing them all to jump.

Furniture started shaking, cabinets started opening and closing rapidly, a cold breeze swept through the room causing goosebumps, and a low moan was heard from a distance before slowly growing louder and louder.

"W-What is that?!" Jay asked as he shook in fear.

 _"Who..."_

 _"Who..."_

 ** _"WHO DARES ENTER THE HOUSE?!"_**

Everyone screamed and latched onto the nearest thing they could find, whether it was living or not, until...

"Grandfather, I think Uncle Jay fainted." Seraphina said calmly, her and Julien unaffected and with blank faces. Sure enough, Jay had fainted from fright and Nya woke him up by spraying him a bit.

"I thought they were intruders." A familiar ghost said as he appeared in the room.

"We would have let you know if they were intruders," Julien answered. "And you know Mada and Mor are still here right?"

"I forgot." Yang answered.

"YANG'S YOUR GRANDFATHER?!" Cole shouted in shocked.

"He said that you are the son he never had so, by extension, we're his grandchildren." Julien answered with a completely blank face while Seraphina nodded along.

"Plus he's a ghost so he can't adopt you as his son." 'Mada' piped in from her spot in her chair.

 _"Thank you..."_ Cole grounded out between his teeth, earning a glare from said ghost which immediately made him go quiet.

"Adopted father or not, he can make you shut up." Jay said laughing.

"He can do the same to you." 'Mor' said from behind him with a sandwich which already had a bite taken out of it, which made him jump.

"Where did you come from?!"

"Papa."

"Papa?" The past selves asked.

"He means Uncle Lloyd," Seraphina answered. "He carried and gave birth to Garmadon and Morro."

They just stared at her in shock before processing the last part of her sentence.

"I have a namesake?" Garmadon asked.

"Yup, and I can still hear you." 'Mada' answered.

"Um, why-"

"Dad and Papa thought I was going to be a boy, and when I arrived they tried to change my name but, according to them, I cried at the top of my lungs until they conceded to name me Garmadon because that's what they called me throughout Papa's pregnancy." 'Mada' answered in one breath. "And calling me Mada is easier and I won't get suspicious glares from everyone."

"For me, they decided to wait until I arrived so they wouldn't make the same name mistake." 'Mor' answered.

"Then why are you called 'Mor'?" Kai asked.

"Everyone forgot about the Stixx Incident, but it's also easier to call me 'Mor'-"

"Unless I need to stop you from burning anything with your temper." Mada interrupted.

"Hey, you have Dad's temper as well."

"At least _I_ can control myself."

 _"WHY YOU-"_

"Do you wanna finish that sentence and end up out cold again?"

"Again?" Zane asked.

"Mor's temper makes his fire go out of control and Mada uses her Element to knock him out if tackling him doesn't work." Seraphina answered while the siblings yelled at each other, getting louder and louder.

"So _that_ explains earlier." Jay said.

"Yup." The twins said as they watched Morro throw a fireball at Mada, who dodged and tackled him. As Morro fought to escape his sister's hold, Julien put the small fire out before noticing Morro's forgotten sandwich. "Morro, I am not picking up your sandwich."

That got the siblings' attention and Morro broke from Mada... before being knocked out from a rock the size of a hand.

"I didn't do that!" Cole immediately said as Seraphina walked towards Mada and the unconscious Morro.

"Thanks Sera." Mada said between breaths.

"I just got tired of the same stuff over and over again." Seraphina said as she hoisted Morro over her shoulder.

The past selves just stared in confusion and shock as they processed what had just happened.

"What the hell just happened?"


End file.
